Monsters
In here, you can find all the information about monsters' weaknesses and their lore. Harfmein Level: 1-15 An Alpha boss that drops an ugly looking helm. It's said that it will never get released. On the pictures above you can see Harfemin's Helmet. Veilnus "Workout Instructor" Crawler Location: Broken Mast Known Weak Points: Legs Known Attacks: Bliding mists and stabbing claws. "This large crab-like monster has a thick armored sheel with just a few weak points. Be sure to aim for these critical areas." Fleetfoot "Head Hunter" Location: Teress Plain Known Weak Points: Tails Known Attacks: Claw Swipers, Deadly Pounces and the ability to summon a pack of wolves. "This three-tailed wolf roams the area known as Teress Plain. Fleetfoot is the alpha wolf to the entier wolf pack of Teress Plain. This massive wolf is known to prey on the farm animals." Queen Teresis Location: Teress Plain Known Weak Points: Fangs Known Attacks: Poisonous Bites and Paralyzing Attacks "I'm sure you've seen a spider the size of a house wandering around the Tranquil Forest. People named her Teresis, queen of the Moss Spiders. This gigantic spider guards her precious eggs. Her poisonous bite is known to inflict tremendous amounts of pain." Goblin Golem Location: Rengot Village Known Weak Points: Powered Gem Stone Known Attacks: Grappling throws and jumping attacks. "A large creature has been brought to life by the Rengot Goblin tribe. The Goblin Golem is controlled by a Rengot Bombardier who rises the beast. The Golem's rock-hard defense is powered by the gem in it's chest." Borgo "The Ogre Mercenary" Location: Rengot Village Known Weak Points: Backpack Known Attacks: Charging attacks and club smashes "The Large Ogre is the defensive mercenary for the Rengot Goblin Tribe. He wields a large, wooden club." Master of Garden "The Master of the Garden was created from a mixture of contaminated water and medicine from the evil sorcerer Jales. The Master of the Garden has unbelievable vitality, and it is the main source of life for all of the monsters and vines that live in the garden." "Jale’s body rests on the top floor of the Contaminated Garden and is perpetually protected by his faithful servant, the Master of the Garden." Manelloth Long ago, the Aigent Knights were battlinh a powerful evil known as Manelloth. Through the sacrifices of many of the knights, their captain was able to confront Manelloth directly. In order to kill Manelloth, the Jar of Life needed to be destroyed. However Aigent Trier was exhausted and had no choice but to sacrificed himself. He chose to seal Manelloth's soul in his own body. The battle was fierce, but Aigent Trier finally thrust his dagger into Manelloth's heart and trapped the evil soul in his own body. However, at that very same moment, Manelloth pulled the captain's soul into an dagger that pierced his heart. Grand Master Riviute & Basteroe Grand Master Riviute and Basteroe used to be two of the most powerful warriors of justice. However, After Manelloth corrupted their souls, they've become miserable demons, defilers of truth and justice. They are extremely dangerous and must be silenced. Diago Age: Over 100 Years old Diago is a beast that has lived in Mt. Eda since the dawn of time. He has prevented the ogres and trolls from settling on the peaks of Mt. Eda. Both groups were forced to settle on the dangerous slopes of the mountain. The religious altar that remains on the peak is still used by both clans. Any offerings left on the altar are quickly snatched up and eaten by Diago. No ordinary weapon can penetrate Diago's thick fur, not to mention the skin underneath. Only the magic material of the ancients can make a weapon powerful enough to kill that monster. Rumor has it that the Ancient Flame--the gods' gift to mankind--is hidden somewhere on Mt.Eda. You'll need it's power to kill Diago, but no one knows where it is. "While we were on our pilgrimage, a giant creature appeared, casting its shadow upon us." "The shadow belonged to a giant yeti covered in white fur. I started running for my life as soon as I heard it roar and stomp towards us. I hope the others did the same." Shadiz Shadiz's deep grudge is keeping his spirit pinned to the earth. Shadiz was the strongest, most beautiful wolf on Mt.Eda. he and his family were good friends wof us pilgrims. They hurt no one, not until the Kobold hunter Martis came to hunt them. The hunter set up traps with poisoned meat in them, but Shadiz wasn't a fool. Martis, out of the spite, took Shadiz's mate Isla hostage to lure in Shadiz, and then killed her and their children in front of his eyes. When Shadiz went berserk, Martis killed him too. Now Shadiz is back for revenge, killing everyone he sees. Moss Lord Bollack Cowen Marsh was once protected by a giant named "Moss Lord Bollack". Bollack was considered sacred to the natives of Cowen Marsh, so they created Moss Golems in his image. But now, because of the contamination even Moss Lord Bollack has succumbed to the contamination and gone mad. Ronin Ronin was the bravest warrior among the Lai Tribe, so he was blessed bu the godess and swore an oath to be a guardian fo the Temple of Renas. However, he turned into a demon full of contamination, and he is now threatening Cowen Marsh. Cyndea "Queen of the Cave" In the darkest corner of Cowen Marsh, deep within the Cave of Nightmares, the Creeper Queen Cyndea waits for intrepid adventurers to intrude upon her lair. Her creeper minions, dispatched through their telepathic hive-mind, bar your path to the Queen. Arek Location: Aranbas Volcano An Upcoming boss that's going to get released with the Lvl45 patch. He/She has the ability to fly like a dragon and spit fire out of his mouth just like Bolas. Arek is actually one of the first bosses ever made to RaiderZ but is still yet to be actually released. Lebaron Location: Aranbas Volcano Another Boss that's going to get released with the lvl45 patch. He has the ability to summon small fire volcanos in the ground that erupt every once in awhile. He/She uses alot of same attacks as Cyndea does. Fire Manghirrus Location: Aranbas Volcano Another Boss that's going to be released with the Lvl45 patch. He has the ability to spin his body parts. He uses Melee as his main source of attack. Raptor Hound Location: Aranbas Volcano This one is also unreleased at the moment with no information about attacks etc... Butler Darrel Butler Darrel's an upcoming boss from the Linden Hills Instance. (take note that he doesn't actually have the ability to multiply even though the amount of him in the picture above)